


Darkness in the Light

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Little bit of angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: After being struck down by Lord Voldemort, Harry finds himself in an unfamiliar place. However, it doesn't take long for a familiar face to reappear.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Darkness in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Sorry for the unexpected break from content! Had a few things happen that I needed to sort out. School's back up, so I'll be uploading and updating less, but I'll keep it up just for you guys. Love you all, take care out there <3
> 
> -Hoodini

He was falling.

He could feel the wind rush past him, and his body could do nothing but stay limp as he felt himself go into free fall. He refused to turn around, to see the ground rushing towards him, and he merely closed his eyes. He thought of her again, thinking of her flowing brown hair, the few freckles that adorned her cheeks and the way they’d stand out against her blush whenever he kissed her, her brown eyes that carried all the love she had for him, and her button nose that always scrunched up whenever he tried to give a cheesy pickup line. 

She was the last thing that ran through his mind when that green curse struck him down, and she’d be the last thought he had when he perforated the ground. 

Only...that didn’t happen. 

His back gently made contact with a surface beneath him, and he slowly peeked through his eyelids. What welcomed him wasn’t the blue sky like he thought he’d saw, rather a golden chandelier hanging from a warm oak roof. 

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling his body ache in response, and turned his head to survey the area. He was in an office of some sort, shelves of books adorning the walks. A dark mahogany desk sat at the far end of the room, a large window situated behind it. He pushed himself onto his feet and began checking his personal belongings.

_Wand? Check. Clothes? Thankfully, check. Money pouch? Empty, but check._

His eyes widened, and a hand flew up to his neck. The feeling of cool metal calmed him, and he lifted up the small necklace and smiled softly. He opened up the pendant, his eyes watering a little at the small photo held within it. 

He sniffled, before clicking it shut. He moved slowly to the desk, his wand cautiously out. It was obvious that whoever’s office this was was a very detail-oriented person, with everything being in a specific place for easy access. A few newspaper clippings were framed among the wall, and he moved to read them.

"'The Fall of Voldemort.' Well, at least I don't need to deal with that dark wanker anymore..." He moved to the next newspaper clipping, only for his heart to drop. In bold letters, heralded a message he never thought he'd read. "'In Memoriam;Harry Potter...'" His eyes frantically scanned the article, reading about how he had fallen in battle against Voldemort, and how his body had never been recovered. There was a list of all the fallen in a smaller article below, and he quickly scanned through it. Name after name, he hoped against hope that she wouldn't be on that list, and he nearly yelled in frustration seeing the article cut off at the F last names. 

He moved to the next article, hoping that it would be a continuation of the list, but was only greeted with dread. "THE RISE OF LADY BLACKSTONE" was all that was plastered on the front page, and he felt something grip his heart. There was no photo, only a list of her crimes. From what he could read, this 'Lady Blackstone' was a powerhouse within the Wizengamot before her expulsion, and soon after, members began appearing in their homes slaughtered. The only pattern from each crime scene was a severed left arm, with the Dark Mark plainly emblazoned on it. 

*A Death Eater Hunter...and supposedly, a reformist.* 

His mind was running a full sprint. Was he transported to the future? A different timeline? Where the hell was he? Where was _Hermione?_

**_creakkkkkk_ **

His eyes widened, and he immediately turned around and put up a shield, seeing the splash of a blood-red curse impact against it. He immediately dove behind the desk, sending a bludgeoning curse as he was in the air. 

_Great, not even ten minutes and I'm already fighting for my life!_ He disillusioned himself, silencing his feet as he went. He crawled out from beneath the table, and slowly began to move to the door. He vaguely saw the back of a woman moving towards the desk, and he let his guard down, thinking he was safe.

Of course, he wasn't.

He was pushed into the wall, and he impacted against it hard. A low-powered cutting curse smacked against his chest and neck, cutting through his clothes slightly. Evidently, this person didn't want him dead just yet, just out of commission. As he began to push himself up, a boot placed itself on his back, pushing him back down onto the floor. He groaned before he realized something.

His necklace wasn't there anymore. 

His eyes snapped open, and he saw it a few feet away. He reached out, only for the boot to move from his back to his wrist. He yelled out, watching as the figure moved slowly to pick it up.

"Please," his voice wavered out, "if you're gonna kill me, at least let me die with that in my hands!" 

He heard a small gasp as the woman brought it close to her, and as she opened it, the photo fluttered to the ground. A small photo, with Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione, her turning her head to kiss his cheek. It was singed and burned, with a small cut from the curse now forming a small gap between their two figures in the photo. 

"Where'd you get this?" The woman's voice was refined and held a bit of emotion to it. The most confusing part to Harry was that it almost sounded...*familiar.*

"That's between me and the woman who gave it to me." The boot slowly eased off his wrist, and he took that as permission to get back on his feet. He groaned as he pushed himself back up. "Listen, I'm sorry for being...in...here..."

His voice trailed off as his eyes took in the woman in front of him. It took a few moments, but he realized who it was.

"Hermione?"

She looked older. Not incredibly so, but it was obvious she was no longer the young woman who he had left during the battle. Her hair was wrapped up in an almost perfect imitation of McGonagall's bun, her body being covered in a formal muggle-styled suit. Her lips were stained with a ruby-red lipstick, and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. 

She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Her hand slowly reached out to him, hovering just over his cheek. Her mouth opened, her voice spilling out. "Are...are you real? Are you my Harry?"

He instinctively leaned into her hand, nuzzling his cheek into her palm. "I've always been yours, Booker." The tears fully flowed at the noise of her nickname, and she rushed into his arms, sobbing fully into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. He whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her as best he could, and he eventually heard her begin to calm down.

"They told me you were gone! When they couldn't find your body, everyone assumed that you sacrificed yourself to kill that bastard." Her voice was mature, and the sound of it sent vibrations through his whole body. "When the trials came along, it was like I was living a nightmare. Death Eaters were pardoned left and right, citing the Imperious curse again. Nothing changed, and soon I had enough."

He pulled away from her slightly, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her glare, even though he knew it wasn't directed at him. "Those murders were you?"

She nodded. "They defiled your name, spouting nonsense on how you should've saved us all earlier, how you were responsible for the chaos they brought out. I knew they wouldn't listen to a muggle-born, so I had to do something drastic."

"And that's where Lady Blackstone was born, wasn't it?" She nodded, a glimmer appearing in her eyes.

"A new member of the Wizengamot, a new pureblood. Thanks to a few connections I gained after the war, we managed to fake a new identity for myself. Hermione Granger was gone, and Lady Emelia Blackstone was born." She paused for a moment, looking right at him. "Your eyes are even greener than I remember..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and he laughed a little bit. "That's a new reaction, isn't it?"

She smiled, and he saw her shake her head slightly. "Let me continue, you rascal."

She cleared her throat before she continued on. "Lady Blackstone proceeded to try and counter any arguments made against your name, citing you as the only reason she was able to make her rise into the Wizengamot, which is true to an extent. It didn't take long for the purists to begin making attempts on my life." His grip tightened on her, and she smiled against his chest. "I made sure I got them back for that."

"Good." She seemed surprised at the way he snarled the word out but then continued.

"When I realized I was making no headway, and the sheep of Britain began to lean towards them, I...I did something. Something the purists wouldn't forget." He motioned for her to continue, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Malfoy was once again trying to blacken your reputation, and I just saw red. The next thing anyone knew, he was hanging from the roof of the Ministry Atrium by his feet, his throat slit." Her words began to come out more frantic, and he realized she was terrified he was about to bolt or be disgusted with her. "One after another, Death Eaters began showing up dead, in more gruesome ways as the months went on. It was made known the Pureblood Superiority movement was no longer welcome in Britain. Changes happened but at a price."

She moved away from him, turning to face the window. "Lady Blackstone is now being hunted by the ICW, and their goal is to put me deep into the ground. Britain was dragged kicking and screaming into the light, by someone who turned darker than anyone thought possible." She sighed, and he saw a tear hit the ground. "And ever since then...I've been alone."

It was silent for a few minutes, but to her, it felt like an eternity. She thought he was about to leave, so his arms wrapping around her waist was like a breath of relief. "You may have been alone...but not anymore." He turned her to face him, and he gently smiled. "If it were me in your position, I would've done the same thing, going dark be damned."

He stepped closer, cupping her face. "There's nothing more important to me than you." He captured her lips in a passionate display of his love, and she moaned long into his mouth. He pulled away and tried to lighten the dark mood they were both feeling. "Granted, I would've probably gone with the direct approach and torched the ministry to the ground, and nothing would be different." She giggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"So," she began quietly, "what happens now?"

The smile on his face and the glint in his eyes sent shivers racing down her spine. 

"I believe Lord Blackstone now must make his entrance into the world...if you'll have me of course."

She grinned, moving in to kiss him once more.

"Always."


End file.
